The present invention relates to a method for destroying retinal pigment epithelial and like proliferative cells for the purpose of preventing the occurrence of proliferative vitreoretinopaty (PVR) or traction band formation following the current treatment for retinal tears and detachments. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for destroying retinal pigment epithelial and like proliferative cells on the retina surface in the vitreous chamber of the eye through the application of a membrane-binding agent having a toxin bonded thereto.
Proliferative vitreoretinopathy (PVR) is the most common cause of blindness after retinal detachment. In order to gain access to a torn or detached retina, an incision typically is made at the pars plana of the eye for the purpose of introducing a surgical instrument into the vitreous chamber of the eye. In the case of retinal tears and detachments, a vitrectomy procedure and reattachment of the retina is performed in which a torn or detached portion of the retina is reattached using a surgical laser instrument, cautery, adhesives or tamponades. Following retinal detachment or tears, proliferative cells such as but not limited to retinal pigment epithelial cells, glial cells, fibroblasts, macrophages, myofibroblast-like cells and the like are released into the vitreous chamber. These proliferative cells, thought to be primarily retinal pigment epithelial (RPE) cells and therefor hereinafter referred to collectively as RPE cells, then proliferate in the vitreous chamber. The proliferation of these cells in the vitreous chamber and on the retina, cause traction bands to form and re-detach the retina thus causing blindness. Accordingly, a method of preventing proliferative vitreoretinopathy is desired. A composition useful in the prevention of proliferative vitreoretinopathy is likewise desired.